


Don't Eat Old Lasanga

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Beloved [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Eat Old Lasagna!, Established (But Background) Steve/Tony, Established Bruce/Thor, Fluff and Humor, Food Poisoning, Helpful Bruce, I Can't Write The Way Thor Talks..., I Tried, Loving Bruce, M/M, Vomiting, but it's not graphic, sick thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets food poisoning from OLD lasagna and Bruce is there every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Eat Old Lasanga

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Single Word Prompt Series, and the first in my 'My Beloved'  
> Prompt given: Poison
> 
> Hey Guys... If you have any other SWP's please, please, please write them in the comments. Hope you like this!

Bruce walks through the Avengers tower aimlessly. He’s bored out of his mind, not even being in the lab made any difference in his boredom. 

The other avengers, except Thor, left for a party Tony was throwing in Italy. Bruce had stayed home, he still wasn’t ready to be in a room full of complete strangers trying to talk to him. Thor, being the great boyfriend that he is, decided to stay with Bruce.

“Bruce?” Thor called out from ,what sounded like, the kitchen. As Bruce approached the kitchen the smell of rotten take-out food hit him, almost making him gag.

“Whats-” Before Bruce could get the whole question out, he saw that the kitchen island was covered in take out boxes, and really old Tupperware containers, “Good God”. Thor came around the corner looking… green?

“Don't… eat… that” he panted pointing to the mountain of old food.

“Noted. Are you alright?” Bruce asked stepping towards Thor. Bruce got a good look at Thor when he got closer; he was pale - almost green - , sweating, and flushed. ‘Food poisoning’.

“Did you eat any of this?” Thor nodded. “Okay…” Bruce thought it over for a moment.

‘How do you care for an Asgardian ,Demigod, boyfriend with food poisoning?’

“Okay, I’m going to thrown all of this…” Bruce looked at the foul smelling mountain of biohazard Tupperware containers and old Chinese food, “ … away, while you sit on the couch and drink this.” He handed Thor a small trash can and a Ginger Ale, that he seriously hoped was still good.

Thor was about to protest, ‘the modest bastard’ Bruce thought humorously, but Bruce stopped him. “Thor, I’m serious… I didn’t even know you could get sick. Can you get sick?- Never mind… go lay down on the couch, I’ll be out there in a minute…” Bruce didn’t hear anymore protest from Thor, so he started working on the… mountain of doom.

####

After about ten minutes, and two breaks for fresh air, the kitchen was rid of all biohazard Tupperware. He was really going to need to talk to Tony about the fridge and how long to keep old lasagna in it. 

Bruce made his way to the open living room he’d told Thor to sit in. He found Thor curled in on himself, laying on his side. The Ginger Ale untouched, and the trashcan used.

“Hey, any better?” Bruce asked quietly, yet affectionately. Thor shook his head best he could the way he was curled up. That slight movement seemed to upset something inside himself, he grabbed for the trashcan. Bruce looked outside when he heard a very loud crack. It was pouring outside and thundering. Thor must have caused it, Bruce could vaguely hear mumbled apologies from Thor’s direction. 

Once Thor finished, he gently lied back down the couch. His head lay on Bruce’s lap, Bruce's fingers slowly and gently carding through his golden, sweaty locks. Bruce tried making Thor drink the Ginger Ale, but met with a side of Thor he’d never seen. Childish Thor.

“You need to drink this to feel better” Bruce tried.

“No” Thor pouted?

“Come on Thor, please. You need to get better.”

“No” 

“Thor, I need you to drink this” Bruce tried to sound stern, but jumping at the thunder was, kind of, ruining it.

“My apologies” Thor semi-mumbled.

“For what?”

“You don’t like thunder, and my illness has made a storm, my apologies.” Now Thor sounded guilty.

“Hey” Bruce turned Thor’s head gently so he could look into Bruce's eyes, “It’s okay, you’re not doing it on purpose… plus if you drink this you’ll get better?” Bruce tried again, holding up the bottle.

“Fine, my beloved” Thor took the bottle of Ginger Ale, downing the whole thing in one go.

“See. Not that bad right?” Bruce said hopefully.

“That is vile” Thor deadpanned, ‘is that a good thing?’ Bruce asked himself

####

They sat there for about an hour before the storm outside began to subside.

“Thor?” Thor hummed in response

“Can you get sick?”

Thor knitted his eyebrows like he was actually having to think about the question Bruce had asked. “I… do not know.” He paused, “I have never experienced human illness before.”

“On Asgard did you get sick?” Thor took a moment to answer the question.

“Yes…. Your common case of the flu would be a good comparison for what would be the common cold in Asgard.”

“wow… okay, do you want to go to the bedroom, in case the rest of the Avengers come back early?”

Thor chuckled, “Yes Bruce.” The chuckle turned into a rumble of laughter from Thor, “Anthony and Steven are likely hidden in a supply closet together.” He laughed, Bruce could help but chuckle too. Those two were never going live that down, Natasha had found them in a supply closet directly next to the Super gym-Place Bruce didn’t really know what you called.

Bruce followed Thor to their bedroom, trashcan and another Ginger Ale in hand. As he walked he heard the elevator ‘ding’, signalling the Avengers return. 

When Bruce got to the room Thor was already asleep. He was half in-half out of the blankets, and snoring lightly. ‘Sometimes, he reminds me of a cat’ Bruce thought, slipping under the covers and snuggling into Thor. It barely took two minutes for him to fall asleep that night, all snuggled into Thor’s side. His giant kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of getting writer block after writing #1 and #5 in this series... so you'll have to wait for #'s 2-4. Hopefully it wont be long, but hope you like what I wrote.


End file.
